


Like A Horcrux In The Head

by storyplease



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Short Drabbles, What If story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyplease/pseuds/storyplease
Summary: What if Severus got to Dumbledore in time to stop him from touching the cursed Gaunt ring? This short story explores the possibilities...





	Like A Horcrux In The Head

"You absolute  _idiot_!" Severus lunged across the desk, knocking the ring away from the Headmaster's outstretched finger. "What were you  _thinking_?!"

The ring hissed angrily in the corner, as though it knew just how close it had been to securing Albus Dumbledore's end. With a withering glare, Severus grabbed the Sorting Hat.

"Sword. Now," he demanded. Instantly, the Sword of Gryffindor dropped into his hand and he advanced upon the ring. A greenish mist poured out, growing human-shaped. Green eyes stared imploringly at him.

"Sev, don't-"

With a sharp cry, Severus brought the sword down on it, wincing as a terrible scream filled the air and cut out abruptly. The blackened ring lay on the ground, devoid of any signs of life. Severus Vanished it with a sneer.

"Disgusting things, horcruxes," he growled, whirling on Albus. "And  _you_! I thought you knew better than to-"

"My sister...she...she was telling me that she'd forgive me if I just…" Albus' eyes were far away, and he looked far more frail than Severus had ever seen him.

"It wasn't your fault!" Severus said sharply.

"I should have put on that ring. It's what I deserve," Albus said brokenly.

"Are you  _insane_? You are the only thing that stands between the Dark Lord and the enslavement-slash-genocide of...everyone!" Severus hissed. "Bugger killing yourself for your past mistakes! The only thing that matters is if you keep going and learn from it!"

"Pot meet kettle," Albus replied. "What about Lily, eh? I've seen you moping around the grounds."

Severus reeled back as though he'd been slapped. "Well, I'm not the one who keeps visiting his homicidal ex-boyfriend in prison!"

Albus stood, his brow furrowing. "Gellert was never my boyfriend!"

"I'm sure it wasn't for lack of trying!" Snape shouted, his cheeks scarlet with fury. "I wonder what Rita Skeeter would think if she knew you were Grindelwald's failed groupie!"

"I could say the same thing about you and Tom!" Dumbledore thundered, his eyes cold.

"At least I didn't kiss his d-"

"Silence!" Dumbledore slammed his hands down on the table and a thunderclap of power sent their hair whipping around their faces.

They stared at each other in silence for a long moment, their chests heaving.

Simultaneously, they began snickering.

Even Severus threw his head back and let out a roar of laughter.

"Cruel much, Severus?" Albus chuckled.

"You were in rare form as well, Albus. A Horcrux is a hell of a thing," Severus replied, gathering his composure. "Just promise me one thing."

"Yes?"

"Next time you get the bright idea to endanger your own life over a bit of jewelry, be sure that it's more tasteful. That thing was gauche to the extreme." Severus' eyes glittered with humor.

"I'm fairly certain that one of them is a tiara," Dumbledore replied mirthfully.

" _Great_ ," Severus replied sardonically, "Finally, you can be the queen you've always wished to be."

"Go on, then," Dumbledore said, making a shooing motion. "I have plenty of things I need to accomplish before tomorrow now that you've saved my old, wrinkly hide."

"Far be it from me to get between Albus Dumbledore and tedious paperwork," Severus replied, snickering. He turned, robes billowing. He turned back at the door, raising his hand in a silent farewell.

The old man was already bent over a stack of parchment, mumbling to himself and sucking on a sherbet lemon.

He did not see the wistful, relieved look in the Potions Master's eyes.

It was just as well. There was still much to do.


End file.
